Hide and Seek
by SquinoaStories
Summary: The funnest game is taking place in Rinoa's house..everyone is there, except for Quistis -Don't ask me why-......ONE-SHOT.....and yes, Squall is playing


**Ok, this is just a quick "I'm so bored I think I'll write a short story" type thing, I've been in the same situation but I was sitting on a girl, not a guy, I wish I was though LOL XD..ehhh...**

**P.S I didn't check this over cause I really couldn't be stuffed! Don't Sue! **

"Why do I have to be it?"

"Cause Selphie found you first"

Zell turned around.

"Fine!"

"1,2,3-.."

"Omg, c'mon lets hide!" Rinoa whispered.

Selphie ran left and Irvine ran down.

Squall ran upstairs and Rinoa ran right.

"Must find hiding spot.."  
Rinoa looked around the living room.

_"Perfect!"_

"Irvine stop following me!"

Rinoa heard Selphie's voice.

"Hey!, what are you guys doing?"

"Irvine won't stop following me!!"

"Stop screaming!" Rinoa cried.

"Ooo, nice hiding place Rinoa, shove!" Selphie ignored her last comment and quickly hid.

"Ow, hey this is my hiding spot!" Rinoa screamed, while whispering(How's that work?!)

"OMG, Irvine can you please hide, unless you wanna get us caught?"

Irvine then shoved the two girls and they were all behind the curtain.

_"Omg, this isn't gonna work"_

Selphie started laughing.

Rinoa sighed.

"I'm finding another spot"

"Thanks Rinny!"

* * *

Rinoa quickly heard Zell counting his last 60 seconds.  
_"Crap.."  
_She then quickly ran up stairs.

* * *

"I think Rinoa was right, go find another spot Irvine!"

"What? why?"  
"Cause it's so obvious were seeable"

"Aww, fine..."  
Irvine quickly peeked out, then in a split second he ran into the other room.

* * *

Rinoa ran into her room and glanced around.

With no hesitation, she went into the small bathroom.

* * *

Squall stopped shifting when he saw two feets.

Then he turned his head and saw two slender legs.

Squall wasn't sure if he should call her or not, but she already ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Rinoa looked around, desperately looking for a hiding spot.

_"I don't want to be it next!"_

But all the bathroom had was every small thing that Rinoa couldn't hide in.

"Dam!"

She then scurried back to her room.

"Closet.."

Rinoa opened the door, then bashed through all her clothing and sat on everything else.

She tried reaching to close the door, but it was impossible.

When she slid out, all her clothes came down with her.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Rinoa then heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

She started to panic.

Anxiously turning, she tried spotting another hiding spot.

* * *

Squall frowned when he heard stuff hitting the floor, and then someone swore, three times.

He sighed.

"Rinoa" He whispered.

* * *

Rinoa froze.

_"What the crap was that?"_

"Rinoa.."

Rinoa slightly opened her mouth in alarm.

"Rinoa!" The voice was now louder.

_"holy shit.."_

"G-God?"

* * *

Squall sighed heavily.

Then he quickly shuffled out so he was visible to her.

"RINOA!"

"Squall!"

"Get under, quickly!"

Rinoa ran towards the bed, crawled under and the two layed on there bellies.

She was obvioudly just in time as Zell had just entered the room.

* * *

Zell put on a confused face when he saw all the clothes laying infront of him.

He then looked in the closet.

_"no-one.."_

Zell briefly walked into the bathroom.

_"no-one"_

Then he walked out of the bathroom and examined around.

_"no-one"_

* * *

Rinoa put one finger on her lips to signal "Be quiet"

Squall nodded, he then smelt Rinoa's perfume.

He started to shift alittle.

Rinoa put on an angry face warning Squall to stop moving.

Then she used her hand and pushed Squall's face right on the floor.

Squall twitched.

Rinoa kept her mirth in.

But then she noticed she still had her hand on his head.

She ran her fingers through his hair then she started playing with it.

* * *

Zell looked around, but no-one was in sight.

_"no-one"_

So after analysing for 2 minutes, it was confirmed that the room was completely empty.

He walked out and went back down stairs.

* * *

"Your a great puppy"

Squall, irritated, crawled out from under the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Rinoa crawled out too and got up with him.

"Finding another hiding spot."

"The one we've got is perfect"

_"We?"_

"I found it first"

Rinoa guffawed.

"I found it second"

"No you didn't, I-.."

"You were first, so you leave first."

"But-.."

"No buts-.."

"Stop interrupting me"

Rinoa giggled.

"How about we both find another place"

Squall shrugged.

"Ok." Then he rapidly strolled out of the room.

He only noticed someone was following him when he smelt a familiar scent.

Squall turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"You said 'Ok.' "

"You said 'we both find another place' "

"I meant 'we' as in 'together' "

Rinoa grinned.

"Then no"

"Why not?"

"Cause you keep touching me"

"I don't get your point Squall"

_"Great, she's trying to provoke me"_

"Well I get your point, but I don't get whats the problem."

Rinoa smiled neutrally.

Squall sighed.

"Fine, just try to keep your hands to yourself."

"Ok, I'll 'try.' "

* * *

"Rinoa, we know your up here!" Selphie cired.

Rinoa gasped quietly.

"They must all be caught, C'mon Squall"  
Squall and Rinoa ran into a random room.

"Over there"

Rinoa ran around the desk, Squall followed.

"Thats too small for the two of us"

"Just get under"

Squall sighed.

"You know this game is-.."

"Just get under Squall!"

Rinoa shoved him under the desk then she sat on him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hiding!, and be quiet!"

"Your touching me again"

"I'm not touching you, I'm sitting on you"

Squall sighed annoyingly.

_"Same thing.."_

"Shh, Shh!!"

"I hear them coming!!"

The two quickly shut there mouths.

* * *

"SELPHIE, ZELL in here!"

"What?"

"I think I heard talking.."

The three walked into the room.

"Seems pretty clea-..."  
"Shh!" Selphie interuppted Zell.

"Can you hear that?"

The two boys raised there eyebrow and listened.

* * *

Rinoa heard silence.

Squall leaned backwards so Rinoa's hair wouldn't go in his mouth.

She then squeezed Squall's thigh, warning him not to move again.

Squall ended up opening his mouth in pain, but nothing came out.

He then pinched the side of her hip.

Rinoa instantly jumped and banged her head on the desk.

"Ow, Squall!"

* * *

"there under the desk!"

The three quickly walked around the desk and pushed the office chair out of the way.

"OMG, what are you two doing under here"

Rinoa looked up at the shocked faces and rubbed her head.

"..Are you serious? we were hiding of course.."

"..And look what you did Squall, blew our cover!" Rinoa screeched, still rubbing her head.

"Uhh..ehh.."

Rinoa tried looking back, but she could only look to the side.

"..ehh..My legs are numb.." Squall scowled.

Selphie giggled.

"Why are you even sitting on him Rinoa?"

"I'm not that small Selphie.."

Selphie cracked up again.

"You guys seem like a good couple" Irvine sniggered.

Rinoa immediately frowned.

"Whaa?"

* * *

**_Explanation for unfinish 'short' story:_ I got hungry(I'm serious) :)))**


End file.
